I Love You
by aceGREYS99
Summary: What if Lexie and Mark got back together sooner during Season 7?This is categorized as Mark/Lexie, but it should cover most of the pairings from seasons 7-9. Chapter 1 takes place at the end of 7x03, Superfreak. (lines from the script will be seen as [Character:line])
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, **_**Grey's Anatomy **_**and ABC**

Alex: "Come on, just admit it. You're still a virgin"

April "No I'm not"

Alex: "Hey, there's no shame in it"

April: "Really?"

Jackson: "No, there's shame"

Alex: "A lot of shame. Tell her Mer"

Meredith: "I, um... was gonna say something, and then I forgot to stop drinking. Has anybody seen Cristina?"

Lexie: "Okay, so today only one person looked at me like a psycho who might run down the hall naked and Dr. Bailey screamed like a little bitch baby over a spider, so I'm feeling pretty good, you know, for a crazy person"

Jackson: "Well, nobody gives a crap about if you're crazy. We're all crazy"

Alex: "Yeah, look at April, she's still a virgin."

Lexie: "Well Mark gives a crap. Okay, he stares at me like a menace to myself and everyone around me. Wait, you're still a virgin?"

April: "Stop. Okay just stop. I'm a virgin. Yes. so what? It's not something I talk about, okay? We all have things we don't talk about. Alex, you've been afraid of the elevator for like a month, but I never said anything because it's none of my business. And Jackson, you wake up every night screaming because you have nightmares. And Meredith you don't talk about Cristina because you're afraid she's never gonna be the same Cristina again. And Lexie, for god sake, Mark never thought you were a psycho. He loves you. That's why he stares at you, because he can't keep his eyes off of the woman he loves. Of course, he's never gonna say anything because he doesn't think he can. Look, we all have stuff we don't talk about. I am a 28-year-old virgin. Mainly because I wanted my first time to be special, and then I waited too long, and partially because I'm pretty sure guys find me annoying. I'm a virgin. That doesn't make it drinks conversation. We all have stuff we don't talk about."

Meredith: "Oh April, I'm liking you more and more"

April: "Thank you"

….…

Cristina: "You're not on call tonight?"

Owen: "No. No, I'm home all night"

Cristina: "Good"

Owen: "Come here. How was your day?"

Cristina: "I think… I could be happy being a plumber"

(Callie and Arizona come in laughing, kissing, and throwing their clothes all over Cristina and Owen)

"We have to get our own place"

….

"We have to get our own place"

"I love you too. I love you too. I love you too", Lexie said, practicing what she would say to Mark, as she fixed her make-up in the elevator. She got louder as she got closer to his apartment, looking down, extremely nervous that April was wrong about what she said.

Mark heard something in that all too familiar tone that was Lexie's. He broke the kiss with Amelia and looked up to see Lexie saying 'I love you too'. Lexie saw what was going on and turned to run back to the elevator, when Mark said, "Wait!"

**Cliffhanger! (I'm pulling my own Shonda ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, ****_Grey's Anatomy _****and ABC**

**Sorry, it's a little short**

Lexie kept moving towards the elevator, but Mark ran after her. The elevator doors closed, with Lexie in the elevator and Mark outside its doors. Mark ran down the stairs, hoping to beat the elevator, but Lexie had already exited the apartment building, and was walking down the street, back to the hospital. Mark ran after her, and told her, "I love you too", which stopped Lexie in her tracks.

"Marry me" Mark said, standing on one side of an empty street, with Lexie on the other.

"What?!" Lexie said, very surprised at his prompt.

"I know who you are, and if you're going through your worst right now, I wanna go through it with you. You make me happier than …anything I've ever known. And if I can have a part in-in making you happy again that's all I wanna do, that's all I wanna do for the rest of my life. I love you Lexie Grey, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So will you marry me?" asked Mark, looking up at her.

"Mark—Mark …I-I don't know what to say" Lexie said, stuttering.

Mark crossed the street to be next to her. "Say yes."

"I don't know if I can", Lexie said quietly.

"Can what? Marry me, because it doesn't need to be fast, like Hunt and Yang's. We can take it slowly, as slow as you want. We can have a big wedding, in a big church, like Stevens and Karev, or we can take a hint from Shepherd and Grey and get married on a post-it. However you want. All I know is that I love you, no matter what, and I will always love you, for the rest of my life", Mark finished.

"I –I need to think about it, I mean you were just kissing another woman" Lexie said.

"Well, can we agree not to see anyone else? I don't want to lose you again." Mark replied.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then," said Lexie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, ****_Grey's Anatomy _****and ABC**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- _How was it already 5:30?_ Lexie slammed her alarm clock off, and headed downstairs for breakfast. She met Alex, Jackson, April and Meredith downstairs in the kitchen, where April was making French toast. "Coffee. Coffee. I need coffee", Lexie said, walking towards the coffee maker, disregarding everything and everyone in her way.

"Well good morning to you too", April said, who had been up since 4:30 and had already showered, dressed, and was making breakfast.

Lexie sipped her coffee, which instantly changed her mood. April served up the French toast, which Lexie ate quickly. She headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower before pre-rounds.

…

Lexie arrived at the hospital, when she bumped into Mark at its doors.

"Coffee?" he asked.

""Thanks," she replied, smiling, and grateful, because she was fully aware the first cup was already wearing off.

"I have a rhinoplasty in fifteen if you'd like to scrub in," Mark said.

"I would, but I've already got a bowel resection with Dr. Bailey and Meredith in a half hour, and I've gotta prep him" Lexie told him.

"Well, maybe tomorrow you can assist me with some cleft palates," Mark said, not wanting her to leave.

"Sure," Lexie said, as she headed towards the nurses' station to pick up the patient chart for her appy.

…

Mark was waiting outside the on-call room, waiting for Derek. "Derek, hurry up, I have something I have to tell you," Mark shouted down the hall.

"An on- call room, Mark? Seriously?" Derek asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I did something last night, and I wasn't sure if she would want anyone to know-"

"She- is this Lexie I assume?" Derek questioned.

"Just-just come in here" Mark said.

"Okay…"Derek replied.

"I proposed to Lexie last night", said Mark, as he confided in his best friend.

"You did what? What'd she say?" Derek said, as this conversation had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

"Well, to make a long story short, I saw her saying "I love you too", she ran away, I chased after her, then I proposed, and then she sort of said no", said, Mark, only no realizing how crazy it sounded.

"So now she's shot you down twice-"

"Well, not exactly, she just needs some time. So in the meantime, I'm being her friend," Mark said.

"Well, good for you, acting so mature", said Derek as he left the room.

…

"Hey Meredith, can I talk to you?" Lexie asked her half-sister as they walked towards the OR.

"Not now, we have surgery" replied Meredith.

"It's just- I-I have this thing," Lexie said as they entered the scrub room.

"Alright then, out with it" Meredith said.

"Mark proposed last night" Lexie said, needing to get it out of her system.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked.

"Well, after April said that, I went to his apartment to tell him that I felt the same way, and I guess he overheard me, practicing what I was going to say to him, but then I saw him kissing Derek's sister, so I ran away, and across the street, where he said the 'All he wanted to do was make me happy for the rest of his life', but I said that he was just kissing Amelia, but that we could still be friends," Lexie told Meredith .

"Wow… that's-" Meredith said, interrupted by Dr. Bailey's knocking on the glass window.

"Do you plan on gossiping all day, or are you two actually interested in surgery?" Dr. Bailey questioned the two Grey's who were both well-scrubbed five minutes ago.

"Right," the two Grey's said in unison as they dried their hands and went into the OR.

**Hope y'all liked it. P.S.-I'll try to update every weekend. Also, I'm sorry for my lack of different verbs in the diologues.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, ****_Grey's Anatomy _****and ABC**

**It's a long one :)**

_Later that day, at Joe's_

"You know, today I had this patient who ate worms as an experiment to cure asthma, he was so devoted to his work that he was willing to risk his life for his work," Cristina told Joe. "I used to have that much dedication, I wouldn't sleep, I wouldn't eat just so I could touch a heart every day. Now, I just don't care. I don't care if I never hold a scalpel again," she said.

"Hey Cristina, how was your day?" Meredith asked her person.

"It was all right," Cristina shared, clearly not wanting to go into much detail.

"Two tequilas please, Joe, and keep them coming," asked Meredith. She figured if they didn't talk about work, they could drink, and that might help Cristina.

"Hey Joe, can I have a vodka tonic?" Lexie asked.

"Sure, here you go sweetie," Joe said, giving Lexie her drink.

As Lexie sipped her tonic, she felt someone watching her. She glanced behind her, and saw Mark staring at her. When he saw her turn around, he got up from his seat and headed over to the bar. "Excuse me, may I buy you a drink?" he asked the younger Grey. "The next round's on me", Mark said, as he laid some money on the counter. "Now, can you get me two single malt scotches?" Mark asked, ready to head back to his table with Derek, and Callie. Arizona was still in surgery, but she said she'd come over when she was done. Lexie smiled as he walked away.

"So Callie, did you hear, Mark proposed to Lex-," Derek said as Mark kicked him under the table. "What was that about?" Derek asked Mark.

"Well, I told you not to tell anyone," Mark replied.

"I know that, but Meredith told me, so I figured it would be okay. Plus, I figured Callie would want to know about the latest adventures of Mark Sloan," Derek said, with a chuckle.

As Owen walked through the bar doors after a long day of trauma, he hears the distinct sound of his wife laughing, so he headed over where she and Meredith, the 'Twisted Sisters' as he called them, were sitting.

Meredith saw Owen come up, so she said apologetically, "Sorry, she might be a little drunk right now"

Joe pitched in, "Yeah, you might want to take her home now".

Meredith, realizing how late it was, went to go get her husband, as they had a lot of cases the next day.

Lexie, now a little bit tipsy, though slightly worried she'd have a hangover tomorrow, was having some deep thoughts and using Joe as a shrink. "I think I really love him, Joe," Lexie told Joe.

Joe, who had run this bar for quite some time, knew all about the relationships that occurred at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital across the street. Joe knew that the 'him' Lexie referred to was none other than Mark Sloan, former man-whore, only reformed by Lexie Grey, Meredith's half-sister. "Don't do anything you'll regret in the morning," Joe told her, fully aware of the many relationships that had been broken at his bar over drunken comments.

"Mark, you love her, you need to go over there and talk to her," Callie told her best friend.

"I can't. I have to give her some space. You were right; I was too quick to propose. She's still fresh from an episode of PTSD, and I don't want to do any further damage to our relationship," Mark said.

"Alright, well at least go over there and get my girlfriend a drink, for saving so many tiny humans today" Callie said, referring to Arizona, who had just arrived.

"Okay, what would you like?" Mark asked Arizona.

"Hmm, let's see, can I have a glass of white wine?" Arizona responded.

"Sure. I'll be right back," Mark replied.

As Mark walked over to the bar, it took all of his willpower not to look at Lexie and simply get the drink and go back to his table. But still, when he turned around, he turned so he could catch a glimpse of the love of his life, who was currently snacking on peanuts.

"Hey Mark," Lexie said, hoping that he could still hear her.

"Yes?" Mark replied however surprised he was that she was talking to him, he was equally as grateful.

"I may be a little too drunk to drive back to Mer's. Can you give me a lift?" Lexie asked.

They both knew full well that she could have taken a cab, but instead she wanted to be closer to him.

"Yeah, sure, let me just say goodbye to Callie and Arizona first," Mark said eager to bring her home.

"Go. We can always take a cab," Callie told Mark, smiling, she was happy for him; even though he was the only one sober enough to drive.

"Come on, it's time to go now," Mark told Lexie after he had said goodbye to his friends. He walked her to his car, being very chivalrous, opening the door for her and closing it after she got in. He got in and drove her back to Meredith's house. Lexie was painstakingly aware, as was Mark that they were mere inches apart, but eventually, on the ride home, she passed out. When Mark got to Meredith's, he realized Lexie had passed out, perhaps from exhaustion, perhaps from the alcohol, but either way, he didn't want to wake her, so he carried her inside. Derek noticed what Mark was doing, and simply smiled, for neither of them wanted to wake her. Mark continued up to the attic, where Lexie's bedroom was, and laid her gently down on her bed. He put a blanket over her to keep her warm, as he had personal experience of how chilly it got in the attic, especially in the fall and winter. As much as mark wanted to crawl in himself and keep her warm, he didn't, as he knew it was the best. Mark tiptoed down the stairs and headed back to his car, where he drove back to his apartment to get some sleep of his own.

**Hope you liked it :) P.S, I don't drink, so I don't have much knowledge about the alcoholic beverages, so I'm sorry about any discrepancies there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, ****_Grey's Anatomy _****and ABC**

Lexie awoke to find herself in her bed with a blanket over her body still dressed from the previous night. She remembered asking Mark to bring her home, but not much after that. She wasn't affected much by the alcohol, which was good, but she knew that she really did love Mark; she just didn't know how to tell him.

Meanwhile, Mark, in apartment 501, remembered much about the previous night. He didn't have a photographic memory, but he tried to memorize that entire night, for it was the closest he'd been to Lexie in months.

Lexie grabbed some coffee on the way out; just in time to get in the car that all her other roommates were in to go to the hospital. When she arrived, she got on the elevator because she had to go to the third floor. Her roommates, who were a year ahead of her, had already gone up the stairs opposite the catwalk in the main lobby.

"Hold the door, please" she heard Derek say, and she obliged. However, what Lexie was not expecting was that Mark would follow him on. Derek pressed the 2 button, and Mark pressed 3, even though Lexie had already done so. The ride to level 2 was silent, and Lexie could feel the tension in the air. She assumed that Derek knew what was going on, and he stayed quiet. She liked it when he acted like her big brother. But when he got off, the tension in the elevator practically exploded. Derek had been standing between Mark and Lexie, so when he got off, they both moved closer to the center of the elevator, and as a result, closer to each other. When the doors opened, Lexie, who was originally standing on the left side, tried to go right, but Mark tried to go right, so they bumped into each other. Lexie, embarrassed, let him move before she did, but for a second, she wished that moment had lasted a little bit longer.

…

Later, at the fourth floor Nurses' Station, Mark met Lexie with a coffee. She blushed, but accepted, for she was still tired from the night before. After taking the coffee, Lexie left; when she got paged to the Pit. Derek approached Mark with Richard, who had a great smile on his face. "Congratulations, Sloan! I heard about the proposal. Maybe we'll have our very own Seattle Grace wedding," Richard said.

"Did you have to tell everybody?" Mark asked Derek.

"Well, I just couldn't hold my tongue," Derek replied, laughing.

"Just DON'T tell anyone else. Please, I don't know if I'll get another chance if I mess it up with Lexie again," Mark begged his friend.

…

Lexie was waiting impatiently in the pit for Dr. Robbins, because she needed a consult on a five year-old who appeared to have appendicitis. "Brett Tanner, 5, has sharp pain over McBurney's point. I believe his appendix is about to rupture"

"Good job, come with me, you're going to first assist," Arizona told Lexie.

"Oww… it hurts…really bad," the patient was in such a great deal of pain that Dr. Robbins gave him 1 of morphine.

"Alright, let's get him to an OR stat," Robbins said.

"You're going to be okay," Lexie assured Brett.

They performed the operation successfully; the patient was never in danger as Lexie never broke the purse strings when closing.

…

_In Apartment 502_

Callie and Arizona were in bed getting ready to go to sleep, when Arizona started a conversation. "Callie, today I had to do emergency surgery with Lexie on a five year old. We did an appendectomy, but it reminded me of the shooting, the girl we did an emergency appy on in the exam room—"

"Ruby- I remember her. You were so great with her, using your Super Magic Smile, and we all got out safely" Callie said.

"Yeah, but do you remember what we were talking about that day?" Arizona asked.

"Kids. I remember. Not just because it was the scariest day of my life, but because I was afraid that would lose you forever over them," replied Callie.

"Exactly, but during that surgery, going back to the shooting….I realized something. I—I want to have a baby with you. Or two, or three. All I know is that I want to have a kid with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Calliope Iphigenia Torres, will you marry me?" Arizona asked.

Callie, who was now sitting straight up in bed, exclaimed, "Yes, Yes, Yes Yes! You are the love of my life and I don't want to spend it with anyone except you," as she kissed her new fiancé.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't told you yet, have I?" Callie said. "You were still operating when I found out last night, but Mark proposed to Lexie. Well, sort of."

"Wait a minute," said Arizona, "I thought they weren't together."

"They aren't but Mark was all 'in the heat of the moment', and he had a ring from awhile back, and I guess he just pulled it out, right there on the sidewalk." Callie responded.

"So are they engaged?" Arizona asked.

"No, apparently they're 'just friends', but I've seen how they look at each other, it won't be that way for long," replied Callie.

"Ooh. I am super excited to see where this ends up" said Arizona, giddily.

"It's really great that you care so much and you're that excited, but I think we have some of our own celebrating to get to," said Callie, with a smile.

**I hope you liked it! Review if you like :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters and couples belong to Shonda Rhimes, ABC, and ****_Grey's Anatomy_**

**Sorry for the wait :)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP—Mark was being paged to the hospital for a MVC. He assumed that due to the trauma, all the residents would be paged, including Lexie. It was two in the morning, so he quickly made some coffee, and poured a cup for himself and one for Lexie. He drove over to the hospital, where he met Lexie and gave her the coffee, just the way she liked, with one sugar. She accepted it as they went to the ER to get into their trauma gowns.

"Marius Allen, looks about 35, we found him launched through his windshield. I'm going to assume that he has some pretty massive internal injuries, along with a piece of glass lodged in his neck right up against the left corroded. We intubated him in the field, but he's stable for now", said Matt, the paramedic.

"I got! Lexie, you're with me," Mark said.

"Okay," she replied.

"Let's take him to trauma room 1, prep a portable ultrasound and x-ray. Then call down to radiology. We'll need a CT stat." Mark said.

"All right," Lexie said, as she took him down for the tests.

After Lexie returned from getting the CT, they took him to the OR.

"He just blew a pupil!" Lexie told Mark.

"Dammit! Page Shepherd!" he replied.

"He got pulled into an emergency craniotomy," said a nurse.

"Fine, get me Nelson," said Mark

"He's busy too" replied the nurse.

""Is there anyone from the Neuro department available?" Mark yelled.

"No, I'm sorry doctor" said the nurse.

"Okay-Lexie- we need to give him burr holes. Do you want to do that, Dr. Grey?" Mark asked.

" I've never done them before" she told him.

"That's okay. This is a teaching hospital, remember?" Mark said, reassuring her.

"Now let's get Dr. Grey a high speed surgical drill" said Dr. Sloan.

"Okay, I've exposed the skull" said Lexie.

"Now, take the drill and put a little pressure. The skull will be about 3 millimeters thick. When you feel a release, stop, because you will have reached the brain," Mark told Lexie.

*whrrr (the sound of a surgical drill)* "There's no blood. That means we need to do another one, right?" Lexie asked her teacher.

"Yes, go to the opposite side and drill a similar hole. The skull will be thicker this time," Mark replied.

"Okay—wow. That's a lot of blood, um... Suction!" Lexie said.

"Excellent job Little Grey," Mark said.

"Pupils are equal and responsive," Lexie announced.

"Good job, now we need to address his corroded. Remember, I picked you because of how well you took care of Nick, the patient with the exposed corrode artery. So if it ruptures, put immediate pressured on it and stop the bleeding" Mark told her. "Call down to the blood bank and get at least four pints of 0-neg blood," Mark told a nurse.

"His wife just arrived, she says that he's B positive" the nurse replied.

Okay- scratch that get as much B-positive as they'll give you" Mark told her.

"Yes Doctor," she replied.

"Dr. Grey- we need to stabilize his corroded, and then we can extract the glass, place a graft and suture him up," Mark told Lexie.

"Okay, Dr. Grey- we are ready to remove the glass. But first, hook up the blood-be ready to transfuse at a moment's notice," Mark said.

"Carefully extra—" Lexie was interrupted but a splatter of blood in her face.

"You need to take the rest of it out before you can stop the bleeding and find a permanent solution," said Mark.

"Okay-it's out," Lexie said, dropping the shard in the tray.

"Just like Nick, okay Lexie?" Mark told her.

"Okay, keep the gauze coming and keep transfusing the blood," Mark told the scrub nurse.

"Wait-I think the bleeding has stopped" Lexie said.

"Okay, just keep holding pressure-to be safe," Mark responded. "Now let's get a graft for this artery," he told the nurse. After the graft had come, Mark told Lexie, "Attach the graft".

"There, I did it," Lexie said pleased with herself.

"Now, see how I'm carefully suturing the skin over his neck?" Mark asked Lexie. "Would you like to place the gauze?"

"Yes- that would be really…great," Lexie said just realizing what they had done…together.

"Now be careful, press just hard enough to get it to stick, but not hard enough to put the artery in danger of rupture," Mark said, making eye contact for longer than usual with Lexie. He felt himself staring into her eyes, her soul, and she felt the same way.

…

"You did really great in there today," Mark told Lexie in the elevator. "Are you heading to Joe's?"

"Actually, I am," Lexie replied happily.

"Would you like to go to Joe's with me? I'd buy you a drink," Mark said, suggestively.

"Sure," Lexie replied, smiling back, as they walked to Joe's together.

…

_In Apartment 502_

"Good night Calliope," Arizona told her fiance.

"Good night Arizona," replied Callie.

"Wait," Arizona said, interrupting the silence. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Callie asked.

"I-I-I won the Carter Madison Grant. I wanted to tell you first, because I'm going to tell Richard in the morning, and he's bound to make a big announcement when he hears," Arizona said.

"That's fantastic!" Callie replied.

"Except- I applied for it with a program to build a free surgical clinic for orphans in Africa. And I have to leave in a week, if I accept it," Arizona said, worried about what Callie would say in response.

"I'm really proud of you, that's a really prestigious grant, but what about us?" Callie asked.

"I-I don't know. I applied when I was single, before we knew each other, but now so much has changed. I don't want to leave you for three years," Arizona replied.

"THREE YEARS?" Callie said, shocked. "We have plans. We're supposed to get married and have kids! What about us?"

"I-I don't know" said Arizona.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to get it out now because I might lose power in the morning. Also I've got to go to bed.**

**P.S. ~ I don't know that much about surgery, so sorry for any discrepancies there. (I pick up what I know from the show.)**

**Review if ya like :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters and couples belong to Shonda Rhimes, ABC, and ****_Grey's Anatomy_**

**Sorry for the long wait**

_At Joe's Bar _

Lexie sat down at the bar, satisfied after a long surgery. Mark took a seat next to her. "Single malt scotch and a beer, Joe" Mark said. As Lexie reached for her drink, her arm brushed over his. "And Joe, let's get Lex a beer."

"Thanks," Lexie smiled.

…

"Hey, why don't I drive you home?" Mark asked Lexie.

"Sure, that would be great" she replied.

They had become used to this new friendship, although in the back of both their minds, they were thinking the same thing- 'I love you so much, I just want to kiss you right he's right now.' they held hands as they walked up the steps to Meredith's house. But as Lexie was opening the door, Mark said, "Wait!"

Lexie turned around, but before she could reply, he kissed her. She remembered this feeling, from that night at Joe's when he had asked her out in return for dealing with that nurse, Eli. However, she had been waiting for this for like a week, so she was t gonna stop. She kissed him back, never wanting it to end. Mark was ecstatic when she took control and similarly, he wasn't gonna stop anytime soon.

"Well good night to you too" they heard a familiar voice say.

"Sorry Derek, it's been a long time coming" Mark replied, relieved he didn't punch him out like last time.

"Maybe you should take this inside," Derek suggested.

"I've got a better idea," Mark said. "Come with me."

Lexie followed him, as happy as a giddy teenager out on her first date. Mark and Lexie got in his car and he drove back to his apartment as quickly as possible. The entire way there, a total of about five minutes, Lexie and Mark could barely keep their hands off one another. When the two got to the building, they got in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Lexie jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips, kissing him the whole way up. When the doors opened they stayed attached as Mark unlocked the door to his apartment. They headed into his bedroom, and begun stripping the clothes of one another as quickly as possible, and shut the door.

**Sorry for the lack of Calzona. More next chapter**

**Review if you like:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters and couples belong to Shonda Rhimes, ABC, and ****_Grey's Anatomy_**

**Cristina's PTSD progressed differently so she's operating again**

**Also, I'm not sure of the specifics on hemophilia-we'll just call it a creative license if anything isn't as accurate as it should be.**

_Calzona's Place_

Callie and Arizona woke up the next morning on opposite sides of their bed. Each remembered the fight they had last night with great clarity. Callie was still speechless. Arizona, however, had a solution.

"Callie" she said, hoping for a reply.

"Yes?" Callie responded, though still quite annoyed that Arizona hadn't turned down the grant.

"I have a solution" Arizona said.

"What are you planning on doing, moving Africa halfway across the world?" Callie said, sarcastically.

"No" said Arizona, smiling, unfazed by Callie's comment. "You can come to Africa with me" Arizona continued, popping her dimples and giving Callie her biggest super magic smile.

"Wow. I-I never thought about that. I'm sorry previous comment" Callie replied.

"Already forgotten. Now come on, we leave in two days, we need to get packing!" Arizona responded.

_At the hospital_

"And here is our notice, we leave in two days, and we'll be back in three years" Callie told Richard, in part because Arizona had authority issues.

"Seriously? You guys are going for three years, and you only give me TWO DAYS notice" Richard said, shocked. "And to think, I had big plans for you, Torres," Richard said as they walked out of his office.

...

"Mark, hey Mark! I've got huge news", Callie yelled down the corridor.

"It can't be bigger than mine!" he retorted.

"I'm moving to Africa with Arizona!" Callie said.

"What?! Torres, what about me?" Mark said, in a half-way-hurt way.

"Oh you've got Lexie" she said, smiling.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"You two definitely missed each other, I'll just leave it at that", she replied, smiling, as she walked away.

...

"Lexie, can you go get some cupcakes, for Torres and Robbins' going away party?" Mark asked his girlfriend.

"Where are they going?" she asked, curious.

"Africa" he replied.

"Whoa" Lexie said, silent.

"I know, right? Anyways, back to the cupcakes," Mark asked.

"Sure, I'll call Izzie," she told him. "When do you want them by?"

"Let's see, can she do 24 by five?" he asked.

"I'll call her and see" Lexie replied. After her bout with cancer, and the subsequent loss of her job, Izzie opened up a bakery next to Joe's.

"Cricket's Bakery, Izzie speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey Iz, can we have 24 cupcakes for five o'clock tonight?" Lexie asked.

"Sure thing, Lexie any specific kind?" Izzie asked.

"Surprise me" Lexie said. "It's for Callie and Arizona's going away party."

"Will do. Would you like me to deliver them?" Izzie asked.

"That would be great- can you make it to the third floor doctors' lounge?" asked Lexie.

"Absolutely, I'll see you at five" Izzie said. "Bye now".

...

George O'Malley walked through the hospital's front doors. He made it unnoticed to the the stairs before Meredith saw him and came running towards him. "George!" she cried.

"Hey Mer!" he said as he gave her a hug.

"Bambi, you're back!" He heard Cristina come up from behind Meredith. Glued to the hip, same as always.

BEEP BEEP BEEP-"Multi car pileup- gotta go, wanna tag along?" Meredith asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun" he replied.

"George! You're back!" Lexie exclaimed as she found him on her way to the pit.

"Only for two days, then I'm going to Africa- I'm not needed in Afghanistan anymore. A new surgical clinic is supposed to be opening up in Malawi" George said.

"Guess who's clinic it is?" Callie chimed in.

"No way, it's yours?" George asked.

"Not mine, Arizona won the Carter Madison grant for it. I'm just 'that girl' who follows her girlfriend to Africa to stay together" she said.

"Well, you two are 'mint to be'" April added.

"No one cares, Apes" said Alex.

"Shut up, Karev, I think it's cute" Callie said, defending Kepner.

"You fools were paged to the pit for a reason!" Dr. Bailey scolded the residents. "It's good to have you back George."

"I've got a 20 year old male-penetrating chest wound- and he won't stop bleeding" said the paramedic.

"Did you check for any medical tags?" asked Cristina.

"I did, but I didn't find anything" he replied.

"Never mind, I found it- he's a hemophiliac" Cristina said. "Okay, let's get some factor seven here, stat- as much as possible."

"O'Malley, come with us," Owen said.

"Is there no cardio attending?" George asked.

"I am the only residing cardio god right now, Bambi" Cristina answered.

"Let's get him to CT and then surgery" Owen told them.

"There's a piece of metal tamponading the trauma to his heart" Cristina told Owen and George. "We need to continuously infuse factor 7 while I work on the heart and you guys fix his other injuries."

"Okay- scrub quickly" said Owen.

"Prep him for cardiac and abdominal trauma" George told the scrub nurses.

"Ten-blade" Cristina said. She made a ten inch incision to crack his chest.

"Dr. Hunt, you should take a look at this" George said, examining a large gash on the man's foot. "The factor 7 stopped a Lott of its bleeding, but I think we should page plastics."

"I agree with you," replied Owen. "Page Mark Sloan."

"Where do you need me?" Mark asked Owen.

"Take a look at his foot. We were so busy in his chest and the factor seven worked really well so O'Malley only just noticed it" Owen told his colleague.

"Factor 7? It didn't stop bleeding on its own?" Mark asked, surprised.

"He's a hemophiliac" Cristina stated.

"You could've led with that" Mark said. "I'll go get scrubbed."

"So, are all you guys going to Callie and Arizona's Bon Voyage party this afternoon?" Mark asked as he was fixing the foot. "Third floor doctors lounge. Five o'clock. Don't be late, it's a surprise. Oh yeah, and we've ordered Stevens' cupcakes."

"Izzie-right- I need to go see her after this. She doesn't know I'm back yet" George said.

"Well his foot is fixed" Mark stated. "Am I done here? Cause I have to set up for the party."

"Yup -you're done. I'll see you at five" Owen said.

**Review if you like :) **


End file.
